WarDimension
by Wyattb
Summary: The Tale of Gamindustri of another world, a world where the console wars still wage on to this very day. This follows Lowee or rather the Candidate Rom and how her part in the war is.
1. Chapter 1: War

Chapter 1: War

Standing in the war room of the Lowee basilicom was a small portion of the Lowee army as well as the three Goddess that protected the land Blanc, Rom, and Ram although being older than their counterparts from Hyperdimension they looked mostly the same except for their clothing was designed to keep them agile and defended in battle but that is besides the point. A plot to overthrow the nation of Planeptune was being revised the first day into battle with them "So Ram what have your spies noticed in your sector?" Blanc looked up from the table to her sister "Lady White Heart we know that Planeptune has been setting up defense along the Leanbox border as well as the airspace between Lowee and Planeptune" Ram stated as she drew it out on the map "so she has things defended to our right what about you Rom" Blanc looked to her other sister Rom looked over to the crowd "Linda" the familiar Underling stepped forward "Yes Lady Rom" Linda walked up to the table gaining Blanc's attention as she started to draw on the map over Lastation "the border of Lastation is unprotected because Lastation soldiers took out the Troops before they could set up a front." Rom said "A direct attack could be sent through but the effectiveness wouldn't be great" Rom looked back down at the table "if I may Lady White Heart I have a suggestion that may Improve the odds of that route" Linda said outloud gaining the attention of all three Goddess "Go ahead Underling" Blanc said to her "Lady Rom actually told me about this but if we launch an offensive on the air border and send troops through Lastation's border we would have enough to overpower our way into the city" Linda presented her idea "Linda that has about an hour apart of those soldiers and that's only after if they break through the CPU candidate and the Soldiers she has with her" Rom shot down the idea almost immediately although she was pondering the idea herself "Rom" Blanc looked up at her "you thought of that?" she asked "That could work" she said rubbing her chin thinking about it smiling "Lady White Heart tha…" Rom talked but was cut off by her sister "I'll lead the air raid and you two can lead the way through Lastation, I've been wanting to see what that new candidate was made of" she said "what was her name again?" she asked "Neptune" Ram said answering her question her elder sister asked "alright" Blanc smiled devilishly "she slammed down on the table with her hand "let's do this people" she yelled to the crowd as they left the room leaving just the Goddesses left "you two" she turned around looking out the window behind her "I trust the two of you to hold off the Planeptune forces until I get there" she said "what if the CPU shows up?" Ram asked "There are two of you, and you two are my little sisters that bitch Iris Heart doesn't stand a chance" she smiled looking back at them "Thanks Blanc" Rom smiled a little bit so did Ram before the two of them left the room.

About 400 Lowee soldiers were walking through the cave that Connected Lastation and Planeptune they had snuck around through the cave in Lowee and were heading in the direction of a battle following the twins through the cave that was shaking from the battle going on outside. After a while they made it out of the cave with the capital of Planeptune in sight "alright soldiers this is a turning point" Ram started talking the soldiers as the twins turned around "today we fight for Lowee to overthrow Planeptune, we will have a small time frame until they notice but back up is coming as soon as Lady White Heart breaks through so we have to surpass her expectations" Rom said turning back to look at Planeptune holding her hand out towards it "today will be written in the books" Ram said "so without anymore stalling as soon as the first attack is fired fully charge soldiers" Rom's hand lit up as a couple of mages including Linda came up with her doing the same concentrating into a big magic circle at the front of all them "Go" Rom yelled as a huge laser was fired straight to Planeptune tower shot cutting the top of it straight off falling into the city as the small army of Lowee ran towards the city led by the two candidates. The Planeptune forces left in the city managed to form a defense larger than the Lowee forces there but when the Candidates saw them coming they summoned their weapons a pair of dual one handed chainsaws one pink and one blue to match Rom and Ram respectively. The two were chopping down soldiers left and right as the ones they didn't get were being taken care of by their army the two widened the gap between them aas they fought both taking on big portions of Planeptune soldiers only to be backed up by the split army they had.

Meanwhile in the air above the Gamindustri a great battle between Blanc the CPU of Lowee and Neptune the CPU Candidate of Planeptune were engaged in a tense battle they weren't holding anything back against each other. But that isn't where the focus of our battle is back in Planeptune there was a girl walking to the battle outside the city Plutia the CPU of Planeptune wasn't transformed she was just slowly walking until she could see the attackers "Lowee…" she was looking at the two just the candidates as they were fighting. Rom looked over and noticed her only to see her holding up a doll only to watch her slam it to the ground sending a shockwave for miles drawing everyone at the Planeptune battlefield to stop fighting "I'm starting…" she looked up at the Candidates "to get angry..." she said crushing the doll under her foot several times making all the people on the battlefield feel the crushing power behind it. "it wasn't nice…" Plutia said as she stopped more onto the doll "you broke Neppy's and my home…." she looked over the battlefield to the other twin "Bad girls have to be punished…" she said before she held up a drive "install…." suddenly just like that Plutia had transformed into Iris Heart she slashed at the small amount of Lowee forces that were in front of her leaving just Rom who defended herself getting pushed back the two making sparks whenever they would clash against each other Ram was making her way to the two but she had also pulled out a drive "Install!" she yelled as she transformed into an older version of White Sister with longer hair with a chain sword Iris heart saw both and defended against the two of them as they both attacked endlessly the army's kept fighting behind them as neither of the twins were landing hits they were all being deflected sending sparks everywhere.

Back where White Heart and Purple Heart were fighting the fighting had halted between the two for a moment although the soldiers were still fighting "Man Plutia is serious" Purple Heart said as the shockwave that shook the land earlier had been followed by two massive power spikes Blanc took this opportunity to strike and Neptune was barely able to block it to get thrown far away as blanc started flying to her sisters "I didn't think that she was that strong" she said flying quickly "They can't beat her alone" she was flying leaving her army there to finish the fight.

Rom and Ram were starting to have trouble even though they were fighting using everything they had. Rom started to use her magic to try and corner Iris Heart she was using Fire and Ice to try and stop her "that won't work on me sweetie I'm to fast" Iris Heart was playing with the two to be cocky because she knew she had the advantage "If this is the best you two can do I might as well stop you now" she said kicking ram into a hoard of both Lowee and Planeptune soldiers "Ram!" Rom yelled looking at her twin "it's a shame really" plutia swung her whip like sword grabbing onto Rom's chainsaw pulling it away from her leaving her with only magic to fight with "this is where I'll say goodbye Cutie" she said slashing at her Rom quickly held up a ward to try and stop it as she looked away from it "aaugh!" Ram screamed as Rom looked back up to Iris Heart to see Ram had come and protected her from the hit Rom's eyes widened as some of Ram's blood splashed onto the side of her face as Ram lost her HDD she looked back at Rom "you… okay?" tears came to Roms eyes as she grabbed onto her sister holding her up "How touching" Iris Heart laughed as she said "one protected the other not like it's gonna matter in the end" she said "Rom…" Ram said "You can… do this…" Ram smiled despite her bleeding everywhere "I know… things look bad… right now" she said " but I'll be fine" she said "just beat... this big meanie" Ram said as she wiped the tears from Rom's face "but Ram…" Rom said "do it…. For me…. For Blanc…. And for Lowee…" she said "I'll wait for you…. To get done…. Then we…. Can play…. Some…. More…." Ram went limp after she finished that sentence "Ram?" Rom shook her some "Ram!?" she kept shaking her "well that's a shame ain't it?" Iris heart said "you're not a twin anymore so sad" Rom set her sister down before standing up picking up Rams chainsaw as well as summoning hers back to her before running at Plutia striking her with both attacking they were both just keeping the other away before knocking each other back "well that's more like it, If you did this earlier she wouldn't of had to die like that you know" Rom looked down her face covered by some of her hair before she looked back up with two glowing red eyes and a big smile similar to Blanc's "I'm gonna make sure there is nothing left for them to punish in hell" She said as she took off her eyes starting to twinkle with the power buttons like the other Goddesses have she attacked Plutia sending sparks flying and pushing Plutia back some as a Glow started to form around Rom she was attacking and the glow was resonating as she finally managed to get the first hit off on Plutia sending her back only to slide on the ground with her feet "what is this now?" Iris Heart asked as rom unsummoned the pink chainsaw and held her arm out shooting big balls of fire at her that she barely could dodge Rom unsummoned the blue one two and fired with both as Plutia dodged she found a way in through the bottom and she took it taking her blade right up to rom only to have her knock it away with her fist and grab onto Plutia with the other. The aura that Rom had went from her arm and covered Plutia and somehow it forced her out of her HDD Rom took the drive that popped out of Plutia when this happened and she knocked Plutia away "Install" she said as the drive meant for Plutia was used to transform Rom she turned into an Iris heart look alike almost (Except for the A cup and the blue hair) "what…?" Plutia asked as Rom started to walk towards her holding her hand up to Plutia "how did you…?" before Plutia could finish Rom blasted her with a strong ice magic which caused a blizzard to completely cover Planeptune over in snow.

Blanc was flying quickly as she noticed a complete climate change followed by heavy snow "the hell?" she asked herself as she got to Planeptune to find a huge ice spear sticking out of the ground with only one person left there holding something "who is?" she got up close to it and noticed she was holding Ram's lifeless body and her eyes shrunk for a moment "HEY BASTARD!" she yelled to which Rom looked up at her with tears running down her face as Blanc got close "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU…!" she was yelling as she was rushing towards her only to be cut off by Rom turning HDD off and looking up at her "Sis" she said still crying as Blanc slowed down seeing her sister holding her twin "Rom…" she got to her and got on the ground grabbing onto her sister holding her "what happened?" she asked hugging her little sister "I beat her just like Ram said to" she said before she looked down as Blanc kept hugging her as Rom was still crying "but Ram didn't make it" Blanc was holding back tears "it's alright Rom" a couple of tears escaped from her eyes and Rom was still crying "it's my fault" Rom said "I messed up" she said as Blanc rubbed the back of her head "no it isnt Rom you did your best" she said to her hugging her still as the two stood there for a while as the Planeptune forces caught up to Blanc to see the defeat they had suffered "lets just go home Rom you did what you needed to today you did more than enough" Blanc picked her up and carried her into the sky flying past the forces of Planeptune that were left meeting the Lowee forces following them only to stop them and take them with her back home. The battle that day was harsh but the war wasn't over but they had lost so much both sides had suffered from the battle great assets were lost a city, a CPU, and a CPU Candidate were all taken from Gamindustri that day with the one with more lost being Planeptune in a way it was a victory for Lowee but in reality it was a big loss on both sides.


	2. Chapter 2:Unexpected Goddess

Chapter 2: Unexpected Goddess

Back at the Lowee basilicom there was a huge crowd of citizens and soldiers alike gathered outside to mourn the loss of the CPU Candidate as well as the soldiers lost to the battle Rom was missing from the ceremony she didn't want to attend Blanc was there though giving a speech on how the loss of these important things would only turn out to make Lowee a stronger Nation she only showed tears as they lowered the Candidate down into the memorial site on the inside of the basilicom business as usual was going on except for inside the living quarters for the Goddesses Rom was sitting on a bed with her head on the wall staring at the other one across from it "come on Rom you don't have to be scared, I'll always be with you to keep you safe so don't worry" she was remembering something Ram told her a long time ago seeing the memory of it happen in her mind she sighed holding back tears only to be pulled away from the buzz of her phone "1 new message from IF" it read she picked it up and opened it up "Lady Rom the news has just reached me here in Leanbox my condolences go to you and your sister" it read she only put it down and fell over on her side laying on the bed only to be met by a knock at the door "Rom? You alright in there?" Blanc opened the door to see her laying there on the bed alone "need anything?" Blanc asked to no reply "well if you change your mind let me know. I gave you a month off so you can readjust" she said before shutting the door and sighing on the other side only to walk away. Rom laid there not moving and just thinking to herself remembering things Ram and her did together "come on Rom let's go get this and some for Blanc too" Rom smiled for a moment letting out tears onto the bed.

After about an hour another knock came to the door "Lady Rom?" It was Linda "now is probably not the best time but that machine you and Lady Ram built just picked up a signal" Rom shot up "What?" she got up and opened the door "which one?" she asked "the new one" Linda told her as she left the room and started to walk down the hall "Lady Rom?" Linda asked her standing there as she left walking in a direction "Tell White Heart" she said walking out of sight "yes ma'am" Linda ran off towards Blanc's quarters "Lady White Heart lady White Heart" she yelled entering "What is it Underling?" Blanc asked "The machine that they built got a signal" Linda said "What?" "Lady Rom is already on her way to check it out" Blanc got up and pushed her out of the way only to walk down to the machine that she just heard about.

Down in a deep part of the Basilicom there were rooms holding machines by themselves being maintained by a steady workforce in one of these rooms was Rom looking at data on a screen as Blanc walked in "Rom" Rom ignored her sister a moment as she pulled a screen up like a viewer that looked like another version of the same basilicom "It works" she said as she smiled some. Blanc came over and looked as on the screen there was clearly another version of both Rom and Ram a lot younger and goofing off but it was obvious to see that it was them "What the…" she said to Rom "Another Lowee" Rom said "we have a larger army now" Rom had come to tears watching what she saw on the screen the two playing together when suddenly a loud scream echoed through the halls of the Basilicom from a door adjacent to the room they were in a familiar one to Rom she turned her head and looked in the direction before there was a loud crash followed by rumbles when the intercom turned on "Warning Lastation forces have invaded Lowee, all available soldiers are to report immediately" the intercom cut off abruptly "Really?" Rom asked but before she could move Blanc pushed her onto the transport pad of the machine Rom looked up at her before suddenly being thrown from the pad to a spot high in the air above a forest. "What the hell!" she yelled as she was falling eventually she fell into the trees with a loud thud.

Rom sat up as she looked around the new landscape she found herself in "why the hell did she do that?" Rom sat there a moment rubbing the top of her head "come on I heard it over here Rom" suddenly like a timed event the pink Candidate of Lowee jumped out of the bushes swinging a staff at the bigger Rom "Found You Monster!" Rom grabbed onto the staff holding it up high in the air making the small Ram hang in the air at eye level "well that's not a way to say hello to someone" the two stared at each other for a moment confused about what was going on until Rom let go seeing the smaller version of herself come out from the woods too "hey you scared off the monster didn't you?" Ram asked accusing the bigger Rom pointing at her "wait you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she looked at the little Rom "you know her?" ram asked questions before looking at the two of them "She…. Looks…. like …. Me… Kinda" little Rom said "Woah you're right Rom you two totally have the same face" the bigger Rom sat there for a moment looking around the woods "Hey lady what's your name?" Ram asked but was cut off by another voice in the distance " Rom! Ram! Where the HELL did you go!?" There older sister was yelling as she stumbled upon them "How many times do I have to tell the two of you not to…" Blanc cut herself off noticing they were talking to someone who looked exactly like Rom "Oh you found someone" Blanc walked up noticing the similarity "sorry about them they kinda do what they want they didn't hurt you or anything did they?" she asked "no i'm fine Lady White Heart" she said startling everyone because she had the same voice and face as the smaller Rom "Who are you?" she asked her "My name is Rom and I am the CPU Candidate of the noble nation of Lowee" the older Rom said "what?" Blanc just stood there confused trying to process the information as Rom and Ram started to freak out "Woah it is you Rom" Ram said "yeah…. It…. is…" Rom said as they were investigating her up and down and Ram started to climb on her "your Rom?" Blanc asked "Yes Lady White Heart" the older Rom said "If that's true you are ticklish here" Ram started to tickle her right under the arms and the older Rom started to giggle uncontrollably "No" she kept laughing "Stop" she was rolling around as Ram was on top of her making her giggle "God… Damnit!" she was still giggling as she suddenly grabbed onto Ram's hands doing the same face Blanc does when she gets angry "you little" she looked at her a second before she sighed and picked her up not letting her move before coughing into her other hand "I'll explain later but lets just get back to the Basilicom for now" she walked past Blanc while Ram struggled to try and break free. The other two started to follow them back to the basilicom as she walked her way up there on her own.

Blanc and the older Rom had separated themselves from the little ones and were staring at each other from across the table they were sitting at a with two cups of tea in front of each. "So you're my sister from another dimension, here because your version of me pushed you in because Lowee was under attack?" Blanc asked "That's how I understand it yes" Rom said picking up the tea and drinking it "who was it?" Blanc asked "Lastation" Rom said setting the cup back down looking at her "I see, is your version of me able to fend them off by herself?" Blanc asked her to which Rom sighed "I sure hope so." Rom said to her. Blanc noticed something was up she knew when Rom was upset about something and this version of her seemed to be the same way. "Is something the matter?" Blanc asked to which Rom looked up a bit surprised "no it's nothing at all, it's just seeing a Ram here she is the same as she was." Rom smiled just a little bit before her face returned to Its more serious look. "Was?" Blanc asked and Rom looked away "I'd appreciate if that wasn't brought up Lady White Heart." Rom said to her "Very well." Blanc said to her and she stood up "until you are able to find your way back you have my permission to stay here." Blanc walked over to her "although this world is much different than your own, you should be able to it" she held out her hand and Rom stood up and shook it bowing afterwards "thank you m'lady"

Meanwhile back in War dimension Blanc had just pushed Rom onto the transport pad and as she was moved to the other dimension. she turned around to see Linda standing there "Lady White Heart why'd you…?" She was cut off by Blanc entering HDD "She will be better off there." Blanc said as she went to a room adjacent to the dimensional gate room. "We need to release it" she said to a scientist that had was in there "M'lady it isn't completely…" The scientist was cut off "I don't give a damn just get it into the forest outside Lowee and turn it on." She slammed the table sending some nuts and bolts flying into the air "... Yes m'lady" the scientist said as Blanc left the room and the scientist rolled a big crate out through a door in the lab. Suddenly as Blanc made it back out to the hallway the wall crashed in as Black heart and five Lastation soldiers ran in "There you are" Black Heart said as she held her sword up "like always cowering in a corner, even though you are the reason for this war." She said "I was just tying up loose ends." Blanc said as she suddenly dropped out of her HDD and raised her hands up "So go ahead you can capture me." Black Heart was taken back "this better not be a sneak attack Blanc" the soldiers ran up and put her in handcuffs walking her over "I would never take you out that way Noire." Blanc said as they pushed her in front of Black Heart "that's what I would expect from someone I used to be allied with." Black heart turned around "go, take her to the prison, I'll finish up here and be right behind you all" Blackheart ordered as the soldiers rushed off.


End file.
